


the phoenix from the flame

by carveredlunds



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Freeform, M/M, Poetry, Relationship Study, Spoilers, or well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carveredlunds/pseuds/carveredlunds
Summary: merthur poem about the tragedy of their destiny read if u stan merthur like me and love pain im awful at summaries and titles too wow i need help love me





	the phoenix from the flame

**Author's Note:**

> ok tbh not spr happy about this poem but i thought i'd share since i've conTRIBUTED NOTHING TO the fandom since 2014 and im emo bout these boys.

my hands hold flames,  
they create, but you don't see.  
i bend the earth, breathe the sky. i bring dragons to their knees.  
i am the soil under your feet and the cosmic dust that lingers all around you,  
but when you look at me, you don't see the mountains or the seas,  
you see a servant,  
but also  
_a friend._

i live for my prince, _my king_ ,  
for you.  
i have the power to shake the heavens and i use it only for you.  
i know all of your old battle wounds, the scars that sting with memory, and i know how to soothe each one  
and i know the crown weighs too heavy on your head, but  
i look at you and see our destiny.  
i see all i am meant to do and all you will become.

my amber eyes see the world vibrating all around us and all the futures yet to come,  
but you never see the fire there.  
you see only blue.

together, we are building legends that will burn in the memory of man for centuries  
and i know this,

but i don't know how to save you.  
i do not know how to stop fate,  
that monstrous tide rushing full force– one that even my hands can’t bend.

you're tethered to tragedy that i can’t prevent, though my whole existence is dedicated to it and it haunts me now and for centuries to come.

but i know you will return.  
your rest in avalon will end,  
and like the phoenix, you will rise again.

and we will rebuild camelot from the ashes of all our fallen brethren.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated!! or hmu up if u wanna be friends w a weeb im ready woop


End file.
